


Nice Surprises

by woodsbane (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Moreid week, small amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan had wanted to walk into work that day with some coffee, some time to work on his case files, and no surprises. His head was hurting from the hangover he was sporting, and the last thing he needs is some big case that had them fly out.</p><p>He had, unfortunately, not gotten his wish.</p><p>It wasn’t a case though, oh no. It was someone called Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill for the 2015 moreid week! It's the first meeting of Derek and Spencer.

Derek gripped the coffee in his hand for dear life. His head was pounding, his movements a little sluggish, and he had to keep his head down. He knew he shouldn’t have had that many drinks last night, he _knew_ what would happen. Why he didn’t listen to the better part of his mind was beyond him.

He was walking into the elevator after cringing at the loud ding. He pressed the ten that was faintly glowing, going to the BAU. He was, thankfully, alone when the elevator closed, but he heard a small shout, “Wait! Hold the door please!”

Derek immediately put his hand between the sliding doors, to see a young guy running to get to the door. He stepped in quickly, panting a little. When Derek really looked at him, he couldn’t have been older than 20 or 21, with a sweater vest on, a messenger bag slung across his body, his hair gelled back, wearing corduroy pants with black converse. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“Thank you, getting past security took forever. Although, it’s understandable considering it's the FBI’s headquarters. It’s kind of weird to think about though, considering that the FBI has only been around for a hundred and two years, if you don’t count the unofficial start off in 1892, but when it really started in 1907. It’s very unique at how the FBI has progressed at such a short period of time, considering the FBI had very few federal crimes to start with. It had no security at all since they didn’t have a headquarters until 1910. Even then, the FBI didn’t get security as heavy as this until after World War Two because they didn’t want any nazi’s infiltrating the FBI headquarters during that time period. After that though, they needed to double up and it continues to this day-”

 

Derek stared at him a little wide eyed, taking in all this information as he was still talking. Derek just sat there thinking what this kid was doing and why was he at FBI headquarters. “Kid, slow down for a second. You never told me what floor.”

The boy next to him stopped talking, going pink. Derek realized he probably rambled on about this stuff all the time, and he probably thought he needed to be quiet now. “Uh, the tenth floor please- oh. I see it’s already pressed.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t say anything.

“You never told me your name, by the way.” Derek said after taking a sip of his coffee. His headache was still there but since he was a little distracted by the talking that the guy was doing, he didn’t think about it.

“Oh, uh, I’m Doctor Spencer Reid.”

“Doctor?”

Spencer looked a little sheepish, but nodded. “Y-yeah, I hold three PhD’s and three B.A.s.”

“Damn. How old are you?”

“Uh, twenty-three.”

Derek sat there a little dumbfounded staring at him with a slightly skeptical face. He just shook his head though, not really dwelling on it. “I’m Derek Morgan.” That’s all he said, and the rest of the elevator ride was in silence, sans the occasional fidgeting of the younger man next to him.

Derek looked at him again, noticing how high his cheekbones were, and how his lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he looked down. He also noticed that the kid had really thin hands as they twirled around his strap. Nervous habit.

Derek thought the kid was a little… strange. A good strange. Derek looked down all the way down to his shoes, and he noticed the flash of color under the pants as he shifted. Derek chuckled, sipping his coffee and looking up again.

When they both got off, Derek raised his cup of coffee as a goodbye, and Spencer waved. Derek walked to his desk, watching Spencer walk to Hotch’s office, nervousness written all over his face. Before he looked around though, he saw Gideon coming out of the conference room and smiled at him. Gideon smiled back, pointing to Hotch’s office. Spencer nodded, taking a deep breath and walked up the steps before knocking. Hotch let him in, and he closed the door.

“Who’s that?” Elle said, pointing to Hotch’s office. Gideon heard and walked down the steps while answering her question.

“That would be our new team member, if all goes well.”

Elle raised her eyebrow at that. “Isn’t he a little young?”

“He meets the requirements of the FBI standards, so no.” Gideon walks off to his office, holding some case files that probably needed to be doing.

Derek just stayed silent, eyeing Hotch’s office. He watched Spencer with a curiosity through the blinds. For some reason, Derek didn’t know what to think about him. Especially after meeting him in the elevator, which was a whirlwind of a start.

After ten minutes, Hotch came out of his office with Spencer in tow. “Guys, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, he’s the new team member. Treat him well. Spencer, this is your desk next to Morgan’s.” Hotch said, pointing at the empty desk next to Derek. Spencer nodded, mumbling a thank you. He starts to set his stuff down, and Derek watches with mild fascination.

“Well, hello. I’m Elle. Nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand and Spencer just looks down at it for a second before speaking. “Did you know that on average, a person has 1,500 bacteria on their hands. It would be actually be healthier if we kissed because of the difference from hands and mouths.”

Elle raised her eyebrow as Spencer took in what he said, and he got a panicky look on his face. “N-not that we should kiss! I was merely stating that as a fact that hands are not good forms of gree-”

“Woah woah, slow down. Relax Spencer, all you had to say was that you didn’t like handshakes. Although, if you did try to kiss me I would punch you, so fair warning.” She chuckled, walking off to her own desk. Spencer was red all over, and Derek couldn’t help but laugh at his shaky introduction with Elle. He just turned quickly to his desk and started on his case files.

He wasn’t excited per say, but Derek did feel a little jump in his stomach at knowing the kid would work with him, them, now. He found the man next to him unique. He wouldn’t mind getting to know him as they worked. Derek smiled at the thought.

“Congrats kid.” Derek said, earning a small smile from the, now, co-worker next to him.

His surprise today was a nice one, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am on tumblr (ohollysterek) and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
